


Welcome Home (You've Been Away For Far Too Long)

by Sinner_Writes



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (If you're in the chaos trio that is), Happy Ending, I know that Wilbur is canonically dead, M/M, Multi, OT3, Other, Polyamory, Post Final-Battle, Reviving the Dead, Running Away Together, We're gonna have to undo that, but given that I've grown rather fond of him, god!dream, look - Freeform, non-permanent death, revival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinner_Writes/pseuds/Sinner_Writes
Summary: "The body isn’t old, per se, they had gotten to it a few hours after the chaos stopped.  If one of them were to touch it, it would most definitely still be warm."Or in which two of three refuse to mourn.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade/Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot/Dave | Technoblade
Comments: 19
Kudos: 485





	Welcome Home (You've Been Away For Far Too Long)

“Well. Here he is.”

Techno’s voice is still monotone, even as the two of them stand over the bloody body of their third. The body’s sword -- the one that had been used to slay him -- rests by his side, and his eyes have been closed. But were they closed by the father that ended his life, or had he closed them as he bled out? Neither of them know.

It’s not important.

“Yeah… You still have it, right?” Dream asks, kneeling down. It’s unnecessary, he knows that Techno has it, but filling the silence is better than having to stare at the broken corpse of the man they love. A corpse that would hopefully breath again shortly.   
  
“‘Course I do. Stole it off of Tommy when he was trying to fight the Wither.”

Dream can’t help but laugh at that -- Chaos was always the best time to nick a few items, even if he himself never participated in looting. It could be helpful, though, as proven by the small item that his lover is pulling out from under his cloak.   
  
“Well, hand it over. It… It  _ will _ work, right?”

The body isn’t  _ old, _ per se, they had gotten to it a few hours after the chaos stopped. If one of them were to touch it, it would most definitely still be warm. But would it still be revivable? The item was rare, and not even Dream fully knew how they worked. He hadn’t been able to ask either of his fathers, either.

“Of course it will,” Techno states matter of factly, handing the item to the kneeling man. Then, more quietly: “It has to.” Because if it doesn’t, then what? They would have lost a piece of themselves, never to get it back. And if that were the case…

No. He wouldn’t think about that.

“Alright, here goes…”

Carefully, ever so gently, the masked God places the Totem of Undying in the hand of his lover. He prays to any higher deity out there for it to work.

There’s a moment of silence before the totem lets out a noise and disappears.

The man on the ground lets out a sharp inhale.

“Wh-” Wilbur sputters out, clearly a bit disorientated. It takes all of Dream’s willpower not to launch himself at the older man. Instead, he shushes him gently.

“Wil, you’re still injured. How are you feeling?”

The man starts feeling at his side, to where his fatal wound is now nothing but a scar on his skin. Checking to make sure that he really  _ is _ alive again.

“I… think I’m alright, and how about yourself?”

The next thing Dream knows, Techno is on his knees beside them as well. And oh boy, he looks pissed.

“He’s not the one who got stabbed.” The warrior’s voice is barely controlled, but Dream knows better than to assume he’s going to get violent. Not at Wilbur -- never Wilbur. Or Dream, for that matter. The two of them had always been the only ones safe from his  **bloodshed** .

“What the actual FUCK were you thinking?” He continues. “What if we hadn’t been able to save you?” It’s rare that Techno’s voice breaks, but it almost does. He’s crying, Dream realizes. And as he does, Dream notices that his own eyes are filled with tears as well. He removes his mask to wipe them.

Wilbur reaches out and takes Techno’s hand, grabbing Dream’s as well.

“I knew you would, you always do.”

Maybe it’s the insanity, or the devotion that he knows the other two have for him, but he very clearly believes it. And he’s right -- Dream knows that both he and Techno would fight the Goddess of Death to bring him back, if necessary. He also knows that Wilbur would do the same for them.

“You’re a fucking idiot.”

Techno is still clearly annoyed, but he’s calming down. Wilbur lets out a chuckle.

“So, where to now?”

_ It’s not like we can stay here, _ goes unsaid. This whole crater of a country will have it out for them, and even if they could wipe them out with ease, it honestly seems like a lot more effort than any of them care to spend on the mortals.

(Dream’s lovers are mortal, too, but the display of complete and utter  **devotion** has given him more than enough power to change that. He’ll grant them their own divinity once they’re out of here -- Ascending is a tricky process, one that leaves the body vulnerable for a time, so it’s just not safe to do it here.)

“Well, when I was off exploring a while ago, I found a little island,” Dream explains. “It’s far away even by nether travel standards, so it’s unlikely that anyone will find us.”

And would they bother looking? Wilbur was thought to be dead, Techno was too dangerous to hunt down, and Dream had always been untrackable. It would be in the survivor’s own interests to not go after them. To pray to any God or Goddess listening that they would simply not return.

If all went well, they wouldn’t need to.

“No government, no politics,” Techno adds. “Just the three of us.”

Wilbur smiles, and unlike his normal crazed grins, this one is soft. It’s full not of malice, not of  **madness** , but of love. Love for the two men in front of him, each holding one of his hands.

“Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s go home, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> The bolded words are important ;) Kudos if you figure out why!
> 
> Anyways, feel free to join the DreamNoBur server!
> 
> https://discord.gg/Wd6MDWY9hW


End file.
